


You Forgot His Birthday?!

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami doesn't know what day it is. Cue Kuroko and Midorima saying, "You idiot!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Forgot His Birthday?!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy thanksgiving, or whatever. Was supposed to be posted on Monday, but... 
> 
> Happy belated birthday, Takao?

Takao woke up to the usual  _Good morning, baby <3 _text from Kagami. What he didn't receive was a  _Happy birthday, baby!_ text from Kagami. Maybe he's telling him later. 

Everyone else already wished him a good birthday. Even Mibuchi from Rakuzan.  _[shivers]_

Everyone else but Kagami! 

_"Good morning, Taichan. Do you know what day it is?"_

Kagami replied.  _Yeah. Saturday._

That fool! Takao ignored his text and called Kuroko. 

"Tetsu-chan, help me." He sounded sad. 

"Um.. Hello, Takao-kun. What's wrong?" 

"Taiga forgot my birthday. I can't believe him!" Takao sighed anf flopped around on his bed. 

"You can't blame him. He is an idiot, after all... Hm.. Let me talk to him. If he doesn't remember, may I have the premission to slap him?" Kuroko asked in his usual polite tone. 

"Be my guest." 

 

* * *

 

 

So then, Kuroko called Kagami over to a basketball court. "Do you know what day it is?" He asked

"Yeah. Saturday." 

"You are an idiot!" Kuroko slapped his own forehead. "It's November 21st! Don't you know what this date means?!" 

Kagami backed away. "Yikes! Okay, damn! No, if today does have any meaning- I must've forgot! Is it that important to you?!" 

"No, not really. But Takao-kun is my friend- and your boyfriend. At least remember his birthday.." 

"What?!" Kagami covered his face in total shock. He sighed and cursed himself. "Oh my God... I'm such an idiot." 

"Yes. Yes, you are." Kuroko smiled. "There's still time, of course." 

"Right! Thanks, Kuroko, I owe you a lot! I'm gonna surprise him!" Kagami leaped. "Could you help me?" 

"Sure."

 

* * *

 

And so here was Kagami, anxiously holding a bouquet of roses. He didn't know what else to get him! "Help me, Kuroko!"

"Hm.. Why don't we ask Midorima-kun?" 

"Over my dead body!" 

"Too late," Kuroko dialed Midorima's number. "Hello." 

"Kuroko? Why are you calling me?" 

"YO! MIDORIMA!" Kagami snatched his phone. "Today is Takao's birthday and I completely forgot!" 

"Wow," Midorima did a strange noise that Kuroko deciphered as a laugh. "Really? Even I didn't forget." 

"Don't rub it in. What shoud I get him?" 

"I don't know. You know more about him than I do! Take him out on a date or whatever... He really likes you. No matter what you do, he won't hate you for it." Midorima felt confused after he said that- Kuroko was surprised that a jerk like Midorima can say something meaningful. 

"...Yeah.. Alright. Thanks." Kagami handed back Kuroko his phone. "I know what to do!" 

 _hey, kazunari~_ He quickly texted. 

_Yo._

_Do you want to hang out later? We dont see each other as often.._

_Really? Id love to. Where are we going ?_

_I dunno. Just be ready by noon, okay? love you <3 _

_Alright. See ya <3 _

 Kagami mouthed "Yes!" as he ran to the cashier, buying the huge bouquet of flowers. "I don't need a card... my words are enough, right, Kuroko?"

Kuroko nodded, smiling that his tall, idiotic pure friend grew up so fast. It almost made him cry.

Noon hit and Kagami walked to Takao's home. Knocking on the door, he found himself with his boyfriend! "Happy birthday, Kazu!" He handed him the flowers. "I love you." He kissed his cheek. "So much."

"Taiga!" Takao smiled. "You idiot," his face was red. "I love you!" And he smelled the flowers. "I can't tell if these are fake or real, but who cares? Thank you!"

"Hey, since today is your birthday, you wouldn't mind going to see the movie you've been dying to watch? Or maybe go to eat at your favorite restaurant. Maybe both." Kagami grinned. He would happily blow off all his money for his Kazunari. "Why don't we go?"

"Okay! Mom, I'm leaving!" Takao closed the door, moved the flowers away from his face, and kissed Kagami's lips.

"Happy birthday, Kazu."


End file.
